The user interfaces currently available typically do not allow a user to explore data objects in an intuitive way. The amount of information presented to the user is also limited to immediate context of the data object being presented. If the user wishes to explore the data objects further, he may have to leave his current use context to log on to a different application or a system or another user interface to access other information related to the data object he is currently viewing. For example, conventional user interfaces are limited to displaying customer information such as a customer name, address, contact person, customer identification, and sales orders related to the customer. If the user wishes to explore further details such as details of each of the sales order of the customer or the materials in the sales orders, the user has to typically log into a different application or refer to another user interface to see the details. This is not very convenient because the user may have to switch between various user interfaces to comprehend all the details of a particular data object, and in that process, may lose the context of the information. The user may face this problem often since the contextual information of a data object is typically not presented in a single user interface. In addition, because the data objects are retrieved from a diverse group of sources the user typically needs to switch between a number of applications, data sources and user interfaces. Thus there is a need for a reporting tool that enables easy contextual and interactive analysis of complex data reports that is orchestrated through a single user interface screen.